fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Animal Crossing X Zelda
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Animal Crossing series and the Zelda series. Dobutsu no Mori In Dobutsu no Mori when inspecting a cabinet a message will sometimes pop up saying to the player that they found 100 Rupees, but unluckly they're useless in this game. Rupees are in fact the currency used in Zelda games. Additionally Gulliver, a gull that can be found lying on the beach will sometimes wonder what happened to "heartbroken Helen in Hyrule", but will immediatly specify that she's actually his pet goldfish whom he had to leave behind. Only these two references are considered to indicate elments from the Zelda series to actually exist in the game, but there also are other references in the form of items or characters quotes: *One of the forniture items in the game is a reproduction of the Master Sword in its pedestal from the Zelda series, and specifically is based on its appearance from Ocarina of Time. *There are clothes called Anju's Shirt and Kafei's Shirt, based respectively on Anju's and Kafei's clothes from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (Note: Kafei's name was transliterated as "Kaffe" in Animal Crossing) *Inside the tent of the fortune teller Katrina there's the symbol of the Triforce on the wall. It's even possible that the whole tent was inspired by the fortune teller's from The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, since it has a very similar table. *In another occasional dialogue, Gulliver references a scene from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask by saying "Or when I fought the sea snakes at Pinnacle Rock! Wait a minute... That wasn't me!" Since he also tells of being used to spend nights playing videogames, it's implied that he played the game and confused its events with reality. *When Gracie is wearing an official Gracie design shirt, she sometimes say that it's part of last year's Hyrulean line, again referring to Hyrule. AnimalCrossing MasterSword.png|The Master Sword item. AnimalCrossing AnjuShirt.png|Anju's Shirt AnimalCrossing KafeiShirt.png|Kafei's Shirt AnimalCrossing Katrina.jpg|Kartrina's tent with the Triforce in the background. AnimalCrossing MajorasMask.png|Gulliver's reference to Majora's Mask (Note that the images are actually taken from Animal Crossing, but the references have been verified in the original game) Dobutsu no Mori+ In the GameCube update of Dobutsu no Mori all references to the Zelda series are kept, but some more were added: While traveling the player to the island (a location only accessable by linking the console to a Game Boy Advance), Kapp'n will sometimes ask if the player ever spent a night in a Hyrulean prison, Hyrule being the kingdom from the Zelda series. This counts as a type 1 link because it implies Hyrule to also exist in this game's universe. Additionally the Famicom Disk System version of The Legend of Zelda was originally planned to be unlockable in the game, but was ultimately removed. The game however is still present in the game's code and can be accessed through hacking. Animal Crossing In the international version of Dobutsu no Mori+ all references to the Zelda series are kept, but one more was added: after catching a loach a message will pop up asking if it's Hylian. This references the Hylian Loach from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, that was the rarest and most difficult fish to catch in the game. (Note that the Loach could also be caught in previous versions of the game, but the Zelda reference was added after translating the game to English.) This only counts as a type 2 link because the sentence doesn't imply Hyrule to actually exist, it might just be fictional. Additionally the Famicom Disk System game The Legend of Zelda was replaced by its Famicom/NES version, but was still left unused, so it was ultimately removed in Dobutsu no Mori e+. Animal Crossing-e March 2003 Two cards in the third series of the e-Reader cards used to unlock special designs in Animal Crossing are based on the Zelda series. An additional promotional NES Link card was released later in Nintendo Power. They are specifically: *''D07 - Hero's Tunic'' is based on the design of Link's clothes from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker and can be applied to clothes and accessories. *''D08 - Triforce Tile'' is based on the Triforce logo and can be applied on walls. *''PR02 - NES Link'', a sprite of Link holding up the Triforce from The Legend of Zelda that can be applied on clothes and accessories. AnimalCrossing HerosTunic.png|Hero's Tunic. AnimalCrossing TriforceTile.jpg|Triforce Tile. AnimalCrossing_NESLink.jpg|NES Link Animal Crossing: Wild World The Rupee easter egg returns in this game, though the quantity is decreased to 10. The game also features two forniture items based on Zelda objects: *The Triforce, that when activated plays the Great Fairy/File Select theme, while its three triangles will spin. *The Master Sword, that when activated plays the Zelda item fanfare. It was only available in limited edition. Additionally, peppy characters might occasionally tell the player that while jurneying to a far away land they met "A cute boy in green clothes who could knock items out of the sky with his boomerang." This obviously references Link from the Zelda series. File:AnimalCrossingWW_Triforce.png|The Triforce. AnimalCrossingWW MasterSword.jpg|The limited edition Master Sword item. Animal Crossing: City Folk This game once again features items and clothes based on the Zelda series, specifically: *Triforce: returning from the previous game, it can only be bought at Redd's store. *Master Sword: returning from the previous game, it's now based on its appearance from Twilight Princess. *Hero's Clothes: based on Link's tunic from the Zelda games, specifically from Twilight Princess. It can only be obtained from Tom Nook Point System. *Hero's Hat: based on Link's hat from the Zelda series, it includes Link's ears and part of his hair, based on his appearance from Twilight Princess. It can only be obtained from Tom Nook Point System. *Majora's Mask: the titular Mask from the Nintendo 64 game. It can only be obtained from Tom Nook Point System. *Midna's Mask: based on Midna's headgear from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. It can only be obtained from Tom Nook Point System. Additionally, text written in what appears to be Hylian can be seen on the dashboard of Kapp'n's bus. A little reference was also added in the International versions of the game, where during the Flea Market one of the villagers might say "Buy somethin' will you?", referencing the quote from The Legend of Zelda, "Buy somethin' will ya?" AnimalCrossingCF Triforce.JPG|Redd selling the Triforce. AnimalCrossingCF MasterSword.png|The Master Sword. AnimalCrossingCF HerosClothes.jpg|Hero's Clothes AnimalCrossingCF HerosHat.jpg|Hero's Hat AnimalCrossingCF MajorasMask.JPG|Majora's Mask AnimalCrossingCF MidnasMask.jpg|Midna's Mask Animal Crossing: New Leaf All the Zelda-themed items from the previous game return in this one, though the Master Sword, Hero's Clothes and Hero's hat have been redesigned to represent their appearance in Skyward Sword. Midna's Mask is also darker. The game also features some new Zelda items: *Hero's pants: Link's pants from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword *Hero's boots: Link's boots from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword *Fi's Mask: Representing Fi from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword *Tingle Hood: Tingle's headgear from the Zelda series. *Makar's Mask: A mask made out of a leaf, resembling the face of Makar from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Additionally, on October 1, 2013 a QR code was released for a shirt based on Link's at the beginning of The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, called Outset Shirt. Note that while QR codes are for items created by players and therefore not official, this one was created by an official Nintendo artist to promote The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD. Also one of the special tree stump designs is based on the Triforce logo. AnimalCrossingNL Triforce.jpg|The Triforce AnimalCrossingNL MasterSword.jpg|The Master Sword AnimalCrossingNL MajorasMask.jpg|A villager wearing Majora's Mask. AnimalCrossingNL MidnasMask.jpg|A villager wearing Midna's Mask AnimalCrossingNL TingleHood.jpg|A villager wearing Tingle's Hood. AnimalCrossingNL Fi.jpg|A villager wearing Fi's Mask. AnimalCrossingNL Makar.JPG|A villager wearing Makar's Mask AnimalCrossingNL_OutsetShirt.png|The Outset Shirt. ACNL_stump_Zelda.png|Triforce-themed stump. License Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links